The Ghost in the Uchiha Mansion
by Rah794
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto are having a sleepover. What happens when they find out there are ghosts in the Uchiha Mansion? SasuSaku
1. Chapter One: Sleepover Plans

The Ghost in the Uchiha Mansion

Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice please!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or anything

rating: T (pg- 13) for mild language and some material may be inappropriate for children.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was just a normal Saturday in the villiage of Kohona. In the lonely Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke lay in his bed, sleeping.

_beep...beep...beeeep...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sasuke, who just fell out of his bed, "damn alarm clock"

He looked at the time, it was seven AM. He got ready for the day, and set out to find his friends.

He found Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku Ramen.

"SASUKE-TEME!" yelled the hyperactive blonde.

"Hey sasuke-kun" said the beautiful, pink-haired kunoichi.

"hn"

He sat down and ordered some ramen.

"Hey! I just realized, we dont have any missions today!" exclaimed Sakura.

"hn"

She glared at him. "Dont you think we shoud take advantage of this day off?"

"hn"

"YEAH YOUR RIGHT SAKURA!!" yelled Naruto. "We should have a sleepover!!!"

"Yeah! Good idea Naruto!" said Sakura

"Uh, no." sasuke replied.

"Oh COME ON teme!" naruto said, "Hey Sakura! lets FORCE him to agree on this sleepover!"

"how?" asked Sakura

Naruto had an evil, mischevious grin on his face.

He whispered something in her ear.

"Ooooh, this has gonna be good."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura just got finished Telling Ino what to do.

"Are you seriously going to make me do this to Sasuke-kun?"

"yes" said Sakura.

"Awwww! Sasuke-kun is going to look like such an idiot!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke was walking aimlessly around Kohona, when suddenly Ino appeared infront of him with a mind control hand sign.

"Oh shit"

WHOOSH!

Sasuke wasnt in control of his body anymore, everything was blank.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Ino's POV)

"MWAHAHAHA!"

She had succeeded in getting into Sasuke's body, just as Sakura told her to.

"Ok, before i carry on with the plan, there is something i have always wanted to do, and now is the totally perfect time!!!" Ino squealed inside Sasuke's body, making him look extremely gay and causing several passerbys to stare.

"heeheeheee!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun is even hotter than i thought he would be!" Ino said while exiting the hot springs changing room. ( just guess what she did ;)

"Ok, now for the REAL plan!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She met up with Sakura and Naruto who were waiting there for her, looking mighty impatient.

"INO-PIG! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?"

"Chillax, billboard-brow, it took a while to find him" Ino lied

"COME ON! lets go!" exclaimed Naruto.

The three walked to the busiest part of town, carrying a CD player and a chiken suit.

Ino (in Sasuke's body) changed into it, and they played the CD.

Ino started dancing the macarana.

Everyone around them just stared.

The Sasuke fangirls stopped squealing about how hot he is, and stared, with eyes as wide as soccerballs O.O

Sakura and Naruto started cracking up like crazy as the uchiha prodigy was shaking his butt and dancing the macarana.

After the song was over, Ino returned to her body that was on the other side of town.

Sasuke was back in his body and unaware of what just happened. All he saw was half of Kohona, all his fangirls, and his two friends laughing their asses off.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" asked Sasuke, confused.

"HAHAHA HACK HAHAHA" laughed Naruto.

Sasuke then realized he was in a chicken suit, a CD player two feet away from him containing a CD that read : "The Macarana"

"Oh. No. You. Did. Not." he said dangerously to Sakura and Naruto, who immediately stopped laughing.

Before he could beat them up, he was tied up by chakra strings, unable to move.

"Shit" he cursed

Sakura and Naruto approached Sasuke with evil grins on their faces.

"Sasuke-kun, we will only release you if you agree to have the sleepover, and have it at your mansion." explained Sakura.

"Never"

"ok, fine. I guess we'll just have to get Ino back here to-"

"OK, OK, FINE!" exclaimed the Uchiha

"hehehe" laughed Sakura and Naruto.

"ok! We'll be at your house at seven pm!" said Sakura excitedly. "bye Sasuke-kun! See you tonight!"

"Bye teme!"

"what did i just get myself into?" Sasuke said

"uh...can someone please untie me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hey! so how was the first chapter? ok? well please review! **


	2. Chapter two:The Ghost

The Ghost in the Uchiha Mansion

**hello! Thank you SO much to my reviewers and those who put this on their alerts and favorites! it really means a lot to me. I hope you like the chapter! Oh yeah, I am always open for constructive criticism!**

**disclaimer:i dont own naruto or anything**

**Chapter two: The Ghost**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

flip

_Its so easy, a caveman can do i-_

flip

_AND THE WINNER OF AMERI-_

flip

_Croiky mate! _

flip

_It's ok to feel sad sometimes._

"Oh, i love this show!" exclaimed sasuke.

_Now, friends, today we are going to do arts and crafts!_

Sasuke ran into the art room to get his box of crayons, scissors, paper and such. He came back and started coloring.

_Now, children, after you are done coloring a happy face..._

"yeeees..." Sasuke said eagerly.

_you..._

"yeeeeeeeeeees!!!!" Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his seat, awaiting what Mr. Rogers was was about to say when...

DING-DONG!!!!

All of Sasuke's crayons went flying as he fell off the couch.

"God dammit!"

DING-DONG!!!!

"Im comin! Im comin!" He yelled as he quickly changed the channel, picked up his crayons, and shoved them under the couch.

The doorbell rang again as he opened the door.

"Wow, you guys are really patient" Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! I brought Hinata-chan if you dont mind!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Hn"

Sakura was carrying two suitcases and several bags of snacks.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said to himself.

"HI TEME!"

"Dobe"

Naruto was carrying two of Sakura's suitcases, too.

They all walked into the gigundo house.

"Wow Sasuke-kun, your house is beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Hn"

"Hey, is this a picture of a smiley face?"

His eyes widened.

"Uh, n-n-no...thats just uh...a uh, p-picture i drew when i was little!" he stuttered, trying to think up an explanation.

"Sure" Said Sakura. "Anyway, i brought a lot of stuff for us to do!"

"NO WAY! Really?" Sasuke stated sarcastically

"Totally!" Said Sakura, not getting the sarcasm in his voice.

"Here! I will show you all that i brought." She opened all four of her suitcases and began listing:

"Popcorn, candy, pillows, blow up matress, my entire dvd collection, laptop, cd player, stuffed animals, shave cream, make-up-"

"Wait a minute, why the heck would we need shave cream and make-up?" asked Sasuke

"Oh, nothing" Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

'I am not falling asleep tonight' Sasuke thought.

She continiued on with her list for about a half-hour until she had no more things to list.

"So what do you guys wanna do? Im bored!" shouted Naruto

"Hn" hnned Sasuke

"I just listed all the stuff i have! Pick something!" Said Sakura

"Ummm... M-maybe we c-c-can watch a-a movie?" Stuttered Hinata.

"YEAH! Great idea Hinate- chan!" Exclaimed Sakura, "Now, let me read off all the dvds in my collection-"

"NO!" Shouted all three of them. (including Hinata...surprisingly)

"Ok, ok fine..." She closed her eyes and picked out a random one. "Hm... how bout _The Shining_?"

"Sure"

"YEAH I LOVE SCARY MOVIES!!"

"S-s-s-sounds g-great"

She put in the movie and plunked herself down on the couch next to Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were watching a less scary part of the movie and Sakura nor Sasuke realized it, but Sakura was resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" a very scary part in the movie startled all four of them.

Sakura and Sasuke fell of the couch , and were lying on the floor , Sakura on top of Sasuke, with her eyes shut tight, and her face buried in his chest.

"Uhhhh...Sakura? Can you please get off me?" Sasuke said, blushing lightly.

"Oh! Sorry..." She said blushing furiously, she was glad the lights were off so her friends wouldnt see her blushing face.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto. "Sakura-chan's blushing!"

'Grrrrr...NARUTOOOO!!!!!' Inner Sakura said.

"Uhhh...im bored of this movie...uh, im going to um... MAKE SOME TOMATO SOUP!!!" The idea just popped into her head.

She ran into the kitchen and started cooking.

Sasuke came in a few minutes later.

"Hey"

She jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, her hand hit the handle of the pan, sending it filled with hot tomato soup, flying. It missed his head by an inch.

"Nice one" He said

"Oh. Heeeeheeeheeee" He sweatdropped.

"Whatever. Just clean it up and make some more." He said, "I love tomato soup"

He walked out of the kitchen.

She sighed, walked over to the mess, and started cleaning.

While she was finishing up, she felt a chill go up her spine as it suddenly got unusually cold and dark in the kitchen.

"Huh?" She was slightly scared but shrugged it off and kept cleaning.

She made another pot of soup and, careful not to spill it again, she served it up and put it on a tray.

She turned around and dropped the tray, startled at what she saw.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata jumped at the sudden shreak.

"What the hell?"

They all ran into the kitchen, where they heard Sakura scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED SAKURA- CHAN?!?!" yelled Naruto.

"L-l-l-look!" She pointed to the wall. They all looked and gasped.

There, written in what looked like blood, were the words:

_BEWARE...of the funk_

"Hmmm...Beware..." Read Naruto.

"Of the funk?!?" Said all four of them.

Sasuke walked over to the wall it was written on. He swiped his finger across the "n" and licked his finger.

"Hmmmmm..." he thought for a moment. "Yummy! Its written in tomato soup!"

They just stared at him.

He cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Uh... just pretend i didnt say that."

"Right. But, how the hell did that get written on there?!?!" Yelled Sakura.

"You wrote it, of course!" laughed naruto at her 'funny joke'.

"No i didnt!"

"Yes you did. How else would it have gotten on there?" Said Sasuke.

"I dont know!" She thought for a second. "A ghost?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Naruto. "What ghost would write 'Beware of the funk?!?!' "

They looked to the writing on the wall, now, thanks to Sasuke, read:

_BEWARE...of the fuck_

"Nice one Sasuke." Said sakura.

"Hn"

"Whatever, GOOD JOKE SAKURA! Lets get back to the movie now, it's getting to the good part!"

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the room.

"S-s-Sakura- chan, i b-believe you." Stuttered Hinata.

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan"

They suddenly heard Sasuke and Naruto yell:

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

They ran to the living room, and gasped at what they saw.

All of the stuff Sakura brought; dvds, stuffed animals, cds, etc., were all on the floor, layed out in the shape of a perfect Uchiha symbol.

"What the-"

"It's the ghost! I told you it is real!" Yelled Sakura.

"Ok, ok, fine. We believe you." Said Sasuke. "But what will we do now? You guys probably wont want to fall asleep tonight, you'll be way too scared."

He glanced at the three, huddled together in a tight hug, teeth chattering.

"Losers" He said, "Well, i think we should split up and investigate."

"SPLIT UP?!" Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata all shouted.

"No way Sasuke-kun! I'm way too scared to walk this giant haunted house_ alone_." Said Sakura.

"Y-y-yes, I-I agree with S-S-Sakura- ch-chan." Stuttered Hinata.

"Fine, we'll split up in groups of two. Sakura and I, and Naruto and Hinata." Explained Sasuke.

"Sure" They all said.

Then, the groups of two set out into the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well? what do you think of this chapter? please review!! and if you dont like anything, or have any advice or complaints, please let me know! but go easy on me, ok? im just a beginner! and thank you all so much!!**


	3. Chapter three: Splitting Up

Ghost in the Uchiha Mansion

**Hello again! sorry if i updated sorta late. I didnt have any bright ideas or anything. Well, i hope you like this chapter and everything! Please review and if anything is wrong with it, please tell me! Thanks!**

Chapter two: Splitting Up

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"DAMN!" Screamed a certain raven-haired boy as he tripped over a peice of furniture for the twentieth time.

"I cant stand not being able to see anything!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't you think we should turn the lights on?" Sakura said.

"Oh, that would help" He flipped the switch, blushing at his utter stupidity.

"Thats better."

They started walking around in the light, then suddenly,

KABOOOOOM!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two of them screamed as the sudden clap of thunder.

Then, the lights went out, and rain started pouring heavily on the roof.

"Greeeeeeeeat" Sakura said, "Could things _possibly_ get any worse?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!" Cackled an evil voice.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" They screamed so loud they could be heard from the Akatsuki Hideout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What was that?" Said Itachi Uchiha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"C'mon, we should get moving now" Sasuke said after a few minutes of screaming.

He started walking, but realized Sakura wasn't following him. She stood there, scared half to death, staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

He sighed and walked over to where she stood, and hugged her.

"Its ok, whoever this ghost is, it cant hurt you, and if it tries to, I'll protect you no matter what happens." He assured her.

"Thanks, Sasuke." She whispered.

"We should get moving, to find out more about what the hell this thing is," He started walking and added, "and how we can stop it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I wonder why Sasuke never had any encounters with this ghost in all his years of living here." Naruto wondered.

"I-I dont know N-naruto-kun." Hinata Stuttered.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a (very loud) scream, a cackle, then the lights went out.

"AWWW MAAAAN!" Naruto whined, "We didn't bring a flashlight! I can't see a thing!"

But before Hinata could answer, a rainbow-colored blob appeared in front of them, they stared at it in awe.

"H-H-H-Hi-Hinata-ch-ch-chan, w-w-what is th-that!!!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata just stood there, with her mouth wide open and eyes wide.

The blob slowly moved across the room and disappeared into the wall.

"Oh my God..." Naruto said, "Wait a minute, why was the ghost rainbow-colored? I always thought they were white and glowing."

"Y-yeah that is weird." Hinata said.

"Lets keep going."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura and Sasuke walked up the stairs to the dark corridors on the very top floor of the Uchiha manor.

"Hey, wait a minute," Sasuke said to Sakura as soon as they reached the top floor, "I think i hear music..." He listened harder.

"Its coming in that direction." He pointed to the right.

"Okay, lets go follow it." Sakura said.

They quietly ran ahead. But before they could reach the mysterious music, Sakura bumped into a wall and fell back, but before she crashed onto the cold, hard ground, Sasuke caught her and pulled her back up before she could even scream.

"Yeah, that was the wall." Sasuke said to her like she was a retard.

"Hey, i cant help it! Its so dark here i cant see a thing. Plus, you have your sharingan activated."

"Hn, whatever... The music is coming from there." He pointed down a dark corridor to the left.

The music became louder and louder with every step they took. They finally reached where it was coming from.

"In here." Sasuke motioned for Sakura to follow him into a room ahead.

They gulped as they approached the door.

"You open it." Sasuke commanded.

"No! I dont want to be killed by the ghost first, you open it!" Sakura argued.

"Oh come on! Uchihas are better, i deserve to be killed last! You open it!"

"It's _your _freakin house!"

"So? Your the freakin guest, and guests should always go first. HA!"

"..."

"..."

"You know what? I'll go first."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"If the ghost comes up from behind us with a knife, you get stabbed!" she exclaimed, smirking.

"Hey thats not fair!"

"You said yourself the guests should always go first." Sakura said.

"You know what, you suck!" Sasuke yelled like a little kid.

Sakura just laughed at him.

"Fine, why dont we both open it together?" Sakura reasoned.

"Hmph, fine."

Sasuke put his hand on the door knob, Sakura put hers on top of his.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura took a deep breath

"Lets do it."

They slowly turned the doorknob, and the door opened.

They gasped at what they saw.

To be continiued...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yeah, it was a little short, sorry. and again, sorry for not updating for a while, i was busy and wasnt in a good enough mood to write. Anyway, please please review, they are very much appreciated. also, if there is anything wrong or any constructive criticism, please let me know. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter four: Meeting the Ghosts

**hey hey hey its thanksgiving! happy thanksgiving to all those americans out there! yumm. has anyone tried deep frying turkey? more and more peeps are doing that over the years and its really really good! yeah, it is pretty dangerous if you are not careful. you probably dont care though. haha im just excited to eat fried turkey and taters! YUMMMMM! **

**anyways, thanks very much to those who reviewed and put this on their favorites and alerts. its very ver much appreciated!! . reviews make me so happy! anyway i hope you enjoy the chappie!!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto, if i did it would be a disaster and no one would watch it.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke put his hand on the door knob, Sakura put hers on top of his.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura took a deep breath

"Lets do it."

They slowly turned the doorknob, and the door opened.

They gasped at what they saw.

It was a big room. There was a colorful, flashing light on the ceiling, lighting up the entire room, lava lamps were one every end table, and the music that they heard before, was identified as "Play That Funky Music White Boy". They then turned their attention to the middle of the room, where there was a man who looked almost exactly like Sasuke, but with an afro, a tye dye shirt that had the uchiha symbol on the back in tye dye,and was dancing and singing loudly.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!" Sasuke yelled at the funky man randomly dancing in his house.

The funky man stared at them, and vanished, leaving a stunned Sasuke and Sakura.

"What the fuck was that?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Well _obviously _it was a ghost!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just investigate this room to see what we can find out about this guy, okay?"

"Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Hinata headed to the basement of the mansion. It was the darkest part of the house, so they thought they would find a ghost for sure down there. They slowly approached the door to the basement.

"Okay Hinata-chan, i'll open the door and you can hold my hand when we go down there okay?" Naruto said to Hinata, acting all manly.

She slowly nodded.

"Dont worry! I'LL PROTECT YOU MY LADY!" Naruto said as he opened the door a little to quickly and confidently so that he tripped on nothing and fell down the steep, long stairs and landed on his head. He raised his hand and said, "I'm okay! I'm..." He passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke and Sakura looked around the big, funky room for clues. Sasuke browsed through thousands of funk CD's. Sakura looked at all the "History of Funk" books on the bookshelves. There were a few "History of the Uchiha Clan" books and stuff like that but it was mostly funk.

"Well, obviously this ghost is an Uchiha, who loved funky music, and who must have died in the Uchiha massacre, and must have lived during the 1960's." Sakura said.

"Wait how did you know he lived in the 1960's?" Sasuke asked.

"Funk originated in the 1960's" Sakura replied.

"Oh... Wait a minute... I remember now!" Sasuke yelled realizing something.

"Remember what?"

"When i was really little, before the clan was wiped out, I used to always hear music from the very top floor of the mansion. My mom used to tell me that was my Uncle Seike. One day, i went to go meet him with Itachi, we went up there and he was dancing in the middle of the room, we said hello and he said 'Hey you are Sasuke and Itachi?' we were like 'yeah!' we started talking and he showed us some of his music, i pretended to like it, but really, im more into rap, funk is weird to me-"

"Just get on with it!" Sakura interrupted.

"Gosh, fine... where was i? Oh yeah. We became good friends with the guy and visited him almost every other day until the massacre, he must have got killed then." Sasuke finished.

"Wow, thats really interesting. I wonder why he hasnt haunted you before? Why so sudden?" Sakura wondered.

"Hn, i dont know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as Naruto recovered from his little accident, him and Hinata explored the basement. They reached a room which looked like a small dining room; it had a fireplace with a large Uchiha symbol on the top , a table, and artwork along the walls. What really caught their eye was a large statue in the corner of the room. It was a young woman, about twenty. She had long hair and wore a beautiful dress that went down to her knees, it had a big Uchiha symbol on the top.

"Wow, she's b-beautiful." Hinata said, looking at the gorgeous statue.

"Yeah, who knew Sasuke had such hot relatives." Naruto said.

They started walking out when suddenly, Naruto put out a hand to stop Hinata.

"Wait... do you hear something?" Naruto asked.

They listened carefully.

"Yeah, i-it sounds like two w-women talking." Hinata stuttered.

"It sounds like it's coming from there!" Naruto pointed to the fireplace.

They walked up to the fireplace and the talking became louder, but they couldn't make out exactly what the girls were saying.

"Hey, this painting is nice-" He got cut off when he touched a painting and it came crashing to the ground.

"Heh heh...oops"

"Wait a m-minute." Hinata said as she walked up to the place where the painting fell. There was a small, red button the size of a quarter there.

"Hey what is that?" Naruto asked.

"It lookes like a b-button." Hinata replied.

"LETS PUSH IT!!"

"NARUTO-KUN! N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-" But before Hinata could stop him, it was too late, he had already pushed the button.

"See Hinata? Nothing happened!"

Just then, the fireplace and the ground around it started turning and they were being swirled into another room.

"I spoke too soon."

They looked at their surroundings. They were standing in a pink and black room. The walls were pink and the carpet was black. There were two beds; one was was black and had a pink Uchiha symbol on it, another was pink with a black symbol. Upon the two beds were two black haired teenage girls, one wore a black tank top with a black Uchiha symbol on it and a short jean skirt with black leggings, she had short black hair with sideswept bangs covering a single eye. The other one wore a pink Hollister shirt with american eagle jeans, she had long, black hair.They were talking to each other.

"Yeah, then she said 'Your such an emo bitch' then i'm like 'shut the fuck up you slut, at least im not a hoe-" The emo teenager stopped talking when she saw two random ninjas right next to her fireplace.

"Breana! I thought you hid that button!?" The emo yelled at her twin.

"I like, thought i did!" Breana said.

"Grrr you fucking retard!"

"Shut up Sarah! I like, told you to never call me that!"

"Whatever bitch. Who the fuck are you?" Sarah asked casually.

"Wait a minute, i'm the one who should be asking you that!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm Sarah, you can call me Rah, this is my retarded sister Breana."

"Shut up!" Bree yelled at her emo sister, "Aheehee! call me Bree!" She said real cocky to Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm Naruto and this is my friend Hinata! IM GONNA BE HOKAGE!" He said loudly.

"Okaaaay..." Sarah said with a weirded out look on her face.

"Waaaait a minute. Who are you guys?" Naruto asked them, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, we're ghosts." Sarah said coolly.

"GHOSTS!?!?" Both Hinata and Naruto screamed.

"Chill, we're not going to hurt you or anything. We were killed by our cousin, Itachi in the massacre." Sarah said.

"Oooooh... so was that you guys that wrote 'Beware...of the funk' on the kitchen wall in tomato soup?" Naruto asked.

"Um no. First of all, we hardly ever leave this little secret passage room, only to talk to Sasuke and check up on him, make sure he is eating his vegetables, and second of all, i like rap music, not funk, and third of all i hate tomato soup-"

"I LOVE IT!" Bree yelled randomly.

"Okay then Bree." Sarah said rolling her eyes at her stupid twin,"Why do you ask? Did one of the ghosts write that on the wall?"

Naruto told her the whole story.

"Ooooh, yeah that was Seikei and Derachia." She told them.

"Who?"

"Theyre two of the many ghosts in this mansion. They're very mischevious, they like to team up when people come over and scare them away. Seikei loves funk so he was probably the one who wrote 'of the funk' on the wall. Derachia is a bitch, she's the one i was talking about when you guys came in here. She likes to scare people a lot, she has tried to scare Sasuke, but he is just too cool to notice."

"Oh. So Seikei and Derachia are good friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but they have absolutely nothing in common besides the fact that they like to scare people. I guess opposites attract." She replied.

"Oh."

Naruto and Sarah talked for a while and eventually Hinata and Breana started talking too for the next hour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All the funk was too overwhelming for Sasuke and Sakura. So they left the room and started walking down the hallway.

"I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, i wonder if they ran into Rah and Bree yet..."

"Wait a minute, who?" Sakura asked confused.

"They are my cousins," Sasuke said and added, "They're ghosts."

"WHAT?!?!?" Sakura screamed.

"Yea, chill." He said coolly.

"SASUKE! Why didn't you tell us there was two fricken ghosts in your house in the first place?!?!"

"I dont know, they hardly ever come out of that secret passage room. It sorta slipped my mind." Sasuke said casually, "Oh, and if your thinking that was them who wrote that on the wall and made that Uchiha symbol with all your things, and all that other stuff that happened, that wasnt them. They dont like to scare anyone, they are actually pretty nice, well, Bree is a dumb ass, and Rah is emo, but she is more like me than bree is-"

"OKAY! Just get on with it!"

"Fine! Your really patient. Anyway, I used to think they were the only ghosts in this mansion, but apparently there are more than two since we saw my uncle Seikei... I bet you there is even more around this place..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah there must be more because a lot of people got killed in this house right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah your right, quite a few of my relatives from the clan lived here."

"Maybe we could ask your cousins?" sakura asked.

"Hey thats a good idea! Why didnt i think of that?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Yeah whatever. So where is this secret passage you speak of?"

"Downstairs in the basement."

"Let's go."

To be continiued...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Phew! that took a while, yah i ate fried turkey it was so good! o yeah and has anyone had cherry cheese cake?? I LOVE THAT STUFF! **

**anyway, please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasse review!!! i like hearing from people if they like my story, it makes me feel good! i will update sooner this time because i have off from school tomorrow! YAY!! bye bye!**


	5. Chapter five: Chatting and Tripping

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know, I didnt die so if you're wondering where I've been for the past seven months, I was just really busy and I didn't exactly know what to write next. See, I didn't plan this thing out very well. I also have this horrible habit of not finishing what I started! So now since its summer, I will have so much more time on my hands and I will have more time to think about what my plan is for this story now that school is over for a while! **

**I apologize greatly to the wonderful people who actually like this fic, and who have been waiting patiently for me to update for so long! **

**Okay, I should probably stop babbling and get on with this, right? :d**

**disclaimer: I don't own narutooo!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Maybe we could ask your cousins?" sakura asked._

_"Hey thats a good idea! Why didnt i think of that?" Sasuke asked himself._

_"So where is this secret passage you speak of?"_

_"Downstairs in the basement." _

_"Let's go!"_

_To be continued..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Hinata were talking with the twin ghosts for so long that they forgot it was ghosts they were talking to.

"Hey, was that a statue of Breana out in the dining room?" Naruto asked, remembering the statue.

"Yeah, thats her, there _used _to be one of _me_ but she just _had_ to be a clumsy _idiot_ and knock it over!" Sarah said looking at her sister, who was in deep conversation with Hinata, and didnt hear her.

"Oh, so were you guys ninjas too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I was Jounin and Breana was Genin. She's a little disabled." She added.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I've always wanted to be the first woman hokage of Konoha. But of course, Itachi had to be a bastard and destroy my dream by KILLING THE ENTIRE CLAN!!" She screamed, "Ugh, he was so nice when we were five..." She said to herself, reminiscing.

Naruto was about to say something loud and obnoxious but a small voice just barely audible over the crackling of the fire stopped him.

"N-Naruto-kun, I think we should b-be getting going now." Hinata said, "T-to look for S-Sasuke and Sakura."

"Oh, right! Lost track of time! See ya Rah, bye Bree!" Naruto yelled.

"B-bye." Hinata stuttered with a small smile.

"Later."

"See ya girlfriend! We should, like, totally hang out again!"

They opened the secret passageway and left to look for Sasuke and Sakura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a long walk down the giant mansion, Sasuke and Sakura reached the basement. Sasuke led Sakura to the dining room and noticed the painting was knocked off the wall.

"Hey, wait a minute... that was _up_ the last time I came down here..." He thought for a minute,

"You don't think Naruto and Hinata came here already?"

"Maybe they did, but how could they have found where that button was hidden?" Sakura pointed to the tiny red button on the wall.

"Hn" Sasuke pushed the button and Sakura screamed at the sudden movement of the ground beneath them and the fireplace spiraling into the next room. Sasuke held her hand to steady her so she wouldnt fall over.

After the fireplace/secret passage way rotated a whole 180 degrees, Sakura and Sasuke arrived in a room, containing two black-haired teenage girls.

"AWW! Sasuke-chan! You, like, finally have a girlfriend!" Screamed a certain girly ghost.

"She's not my girlfriend, you idiot and don't call me Sasuke-chan!!" Sasuke yelled as he immediately let go of Sakura's hand.

"Hey, your two friends just left to look for you, you just missed them." Sarah said.

"They were here?" Sasuke said, "How did they find the button?"

"That stupid blonde kid with whiskers knocked the painting down by accident."

"Typical Naruto." Sasuke muttered.

"Anyways, who's your friend?" Sarah asked.

"This is my teammate, Sakura. Sakura, this is my cousin Sarah, call her Rah, and Breana, call her Bree." Sasuke introduced them.

"So what brings you to our room at this hour?" Rah asked.

"We wanted to ask you a question," Sasuke said, "Are there any more ghosts here other than you two?"

"HAHAHA!" Sarah laughed,"Are you joking?! There's like fifty!"

"Why the crap didn't you tell me that a long time ago?!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"I don't know, I didn't feel like it." Sarah said coolly.

"Well, one or two of them has been bothering us all fricken night and we are trying to stop them!!" Sasuke was fuming.

"Teehee!" Bree giggled, "How do you expect to do that, Sasuke-chan?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!!" Sasuke was pissed at the continuous usage of the suffix.

"Fine! Be a big fat meany!" Bree curled up on the bed, crying her eyes out. Sasuke just ignored her.

"K, so we think we found Sasuke's Uncle Seike, who we believe is the one trying to scare us." Sakura explained.

"Don't forget Derachia, our cousin," Sarah said and added, "who in fact, is a bitch."

"She likes to pretend she is ,like, evil or something." Breana added, sitting up from her crying position on the bed, clearly faking it.

"She _is_ evil, stupid!" Sarah smacked her head and Breana resumed her dramatic crying scene. "She likes to scare the people who come here occasionally. Like the maids and housekeepers... in this case, you and you're friends, Sasuke." Sarah added.

"Well, where do we find her so we can beat the shit out of her?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Third floor, fifteenth door to your left now could you and your friends please leave us alone?" Sarah sighed.

"Yep! Thanks a lot, guys!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Anytime! See you Sasuke-chan! I hope you and your girlfriend get married and she moves in and you two could have cute, little babies together!!" Breana squealed.

Sasuke punched the button on the wall and they slowly turned back to the dining room. Sasuke waited until the swiveling fireplace was fully closed to gasp in pain, clutching his throbbing knuckles. Sakura started cracking up.

"Sasuke, you're really not as cool as you think you are!" Sakura managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Shut up, Pinky!" Sakura stopped laughing and gasped when she heard the insulting nickname he called her.

"Don't call me Pinky, Chicken-butt!!"

"Chicken-butt?!"

The fight went on for several minutes until, in the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a dark figure staring at them, from across the cellar, but disappeared when Sakura looked to see what it was.

"Hey, what was that?" Sakura dropped her voice to a whisper.

"What was what?" Sasuke asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I just saw a shadow over there..." She pointed to a dark room on the other side of the basement.

"Well let's go check it out! Maybe it's one of them bastards who's messing with us!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly.

He started to walk out of the room when he realized no one was following him. He looked back at the stubborn girl behind him with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at him.

"You don't really expect me to go in there, do you?" Sakura said.

"Uh... yeah kinda..." He said scratching his head, not really getting it.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"What? Why won't you go?" He asked.

"I'm scaaared!!" She whined.

"Oh puh-leeze, Sakura, we already know that they can't hurt us because, one: they are my family, and would never hurt me or my friends, and two: Sarah even said that they only like messing with people! They can't hurt you!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's not the fact of them _hurting_ me that scares me, it's the fact of them _scaring_ me that scares me!!" She yelled hysterically.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ya see what I mean?!" Sakura said, her arms flying up in the air for dramatic effect, "If they scare me, I'm scarred for..."

She went babbling on as Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a few steps toward her, put one arm around her back, and one on the back of her knees.

"Sasuke what in the hell are you doing- EEK!!" She squealed as she was being picked up, bridal style by none other than the oh-so-gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke. Any girl would kill to be in the pinkett's position right now, but Sakura wasn't like most girls. Sasuke played it cool, walking calmly towards the dark room where Sakura had seen the shadowy figure while said kunoichi screamed and fought to escape his firm hold on her.

"UCHIHA SASUKE YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN _RIGHT NOW_ OR I'M GOING TO-"

"Shut up, Sakura you're so annoying, don't you know how to- WHOA!" Sasuke was cut off when he tripped on a crack in the concrete floor of the cold basement. Sakura was sent flying and landed in a room on the other side of the cellar.

She was still seeing stars and her vision was blurred when she saw a dark haired person that she assumed was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun how could you trip, you idiot?!" She got up and attempted to throw a punch at 'Sasuke-kun', but it was after her punch went right through the dark figure's head and she fell to the floor when she realized that this wasn't Sasuke. She stared up at the man, scared to death.

"W-who are you?" She managed to say.

The man didn't say anything. She stood up, legs trembling, and walked a few steps toward the man, not really thinking about what she was doing. Her eyes were just getting adjusted to the dark when she looked into the face of Sasuke's (dead) funky uncle: Uchiha Seike.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alrighty im glad I got this chapter done... it took a few days to write this 'cause I keep getting interrupted whether its from my family or just my busy schedule, even though its summer and there's no school! **

**I will try to get the next chapter up within the next week, but don't count on it! **

**Well, I hope you liked the chappie! Please review!!**


End file.
